Boys don't cry
by freezy-philophobia
Summary: UA. "Il n'a pas encore vraiment osé les regarder. Mais il sait qu'elles sont moins rouges. Moins boursoufflées que celles qui lui font si peur. Kurt a toute ces cicatrices la. Et celles qu'on ne voit pas."


Cette histoire prend place dans une un univers alternatif de la saison 1. Kurt et Finn sont bien demi frères, mais aucune trame autour de Blaine n'a (pour l'instant, du moins) eu lieu.

Playlist proposée pour ce chapitre, si certains aime bien lire en musique :) (Youtube is your friend) : "Breathe me - (Instrumental)" & "Band of horses - The Funeral".

**Boys don't cry.**

_I'll remember.  
_

Tout avait bien commencé. Tout avait vraiment bien commencé. Ils se sont tous retrouvés au point de rendez vous. Finn, Sam, Mike et Kurt.

Il n'y avait qu'un bal de promo. Un seul bal de promo par an. Et celui la se devait d'être parfait.

Kurt s'est un peu inquiété. Il essaye de ne pas trop le montrer, mais l'idée de se retrouver dans cette salle pour la première fois, au milieu d'une mare de gens, en ne connaissant que son demi frère et ses amis, ne le rassure pas franchement. Kurt n'a pas peur des autres, ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Individuellement, les gens ne l'angoisse pas. Mais il se méfie toujours. Il se méfie toujours des groupes.

Il s'est longuement préparé, prenant encore plus de temps qu'a son habitude. Les cheveux, laqués, gelés, puis sur-laqués. Le blouson noir porté sur la chemise grise bien fermée, un badge épinglé sur le coté.

Il jette un dernier coup d'œil au reflet qui apparait dans le miroir avant de suivre timidement son demi frère.

La nuit est étonnamment fraiche, pour cette période de l'année.

Ils sont la, tout les quatre sur la petite place du coin. Tout les quatre, avec les deux motos. Celle de Sam. Et celle de Mike.

Ils se repartissent. Simplement. Kurt monte derrière Sam. Finn avec Mike. Ils ont oublié les casques, mais ils ne sont qu'à quelques kilomètres de la salle, il n'y en a pas pour longtemps.

Kurt l'aime bien. Sam. Il est toujours sympa avec lui, et même si il n'ont pas énormément de point communs, Kurt essaye toujours de rester avec lui, et il est presque sur d'avoir un peu rougie quand le jeune homme lui a rappelé de bien s'accrocher, le petit clin d'œil en prime.

En moto, il a cette impression de liberté. C'est assez paradoxale, ne pouvant pas bouger. Les bras fermement enroulé autour du torse de son camarade, il sent le vent se faufiler dans ses cheveux. C'est une catastrophe capillaire, mais peu importe. Il ferme les yeux, inspire un bon coup, juste pour se souvenir du moment.

Il à eut seize ans, aujourd'hui. Il a eut seize ans et tout le monde lui a souhaité. Sam a d'ailleurs envoyé le premier sms. Et même Finn n'a, étonnamment, pas oublié non plus, lui offrant le dernier tome d'Eragon.

Oui, tout avait vraiment bien commencé.

En juste quelques secondes, il y a eut le bruit des freins. Le crissement des pneus sur le goudron. La lumière qui l'aveugle un instant.

Est ce que c'est réel ?

Il se sent basculer. Il se sent basculer, mais il n'a pas le temps.

C'est sombre. Noir. Silencieux.

* * *

Ce sont les bruits des légers "bip" réguliers qui le réveille. Est ce qu'il vient de rêver ? Kurt rêve souvent de Sam, ces derniers temps. Mais ce sont des rêves agréables d'habitude, jamais des cauchemars.

Il a du mal à respirer. Un peu comme si il avait le nez bouché. En plus douloureux. Ses cotes lui font mal. Surtout celles de droite.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent difficilement, et la lumière l'éblouit.

Il est presque sur d'entendre des voix affolées autour de lui.

_Étrange._

Ses yeux se referment lourdement, et, tout doucement, il se rendort.

* * *

Quand les même images lui reviennent une nouvelle fois, Kurt se demande s'il est encore bien vivant. Peut être que c'est ça, être mort. Vous vous réveillez avec toutes ces impressions bizarres, et vous ne pouvez rien faire. Peut être qu'il est mort dans son sommeil. Ou en rêvant de Sam.

Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Ses yeux le pique. Surtout son œil gauche. Le droit ne veut plus s'ouvrir.

- Mr Hummel ? Mr Hummel, vous m'entendez ? Clignez des yeux ? Serrez moi la main ?

Le ton est grésillant. Un peu comme une vieille radio, songe le jeune homme. Il n'est pas sur d'avoir tout bien compris, mais quand il sent une main se faufiler dans la sienne, il l'agrippe instantanément. De toute ses forces. Fébrilement.

Il veut rester éveillé. Il veut savoir.

* * *

Kurt est à l'hôpital depuis quinze jours. Deux semaines et un jour. C'est ce que les médecins on dit. C'est le temps qu'il a passé dans le coma.

Il pense que pour quelqu'un qui a dormi trois semaines, il se sent vraiment très fatigué. C'est une pensée brouillée parmi d'autres. Parmi beaucoup d'autres. Il a plein de questions. Il a plein de questions, et personne ne semble vouloir y répondre. Peut être ne peut il plus parler ?

* * *

Kurt n'a pas peur. Kurt n'avait pas peur, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle avec Burt, pour la première fois.

Son père est assis juste a coté de lui. Sur une des vieilles chaises bancales de l'hôpital. Il lui tient la main, mais il ne parle pas beaucoup. Ses yeux sont tout rouges et Kurt sait qu'il a pleuré. Peut être beaucoup, même.

_Ou est Sam ?_

C'est sa première question. La première question dont il se souvienne, en tout cas.

Burt ne répond pas tout de suite, et c'est surement la que Kurt commence à avoir peur.

Peut être que Sam n'est plus la. Peut être que Sam n'est plus la et, un court instant, cette pensée le terrifie.

- Il a eut de la chance.

Si Sam a eut de la chance, c'est qu'il est toujours la, non ?

* * *

Kurt s'inquiète plus tard. Quand les sensations reviennent, et que ses pensées deviennent plus claires.

L'accident. Il a des bribes de souvenirs, mais tout est encore très floues. Les médecins sont à peine plus clair la dessus.

Il a plusieurs cotes cassées. Un traumatisme crânien. Et des cicatrices.

_Des cicatrices ?_

* * *

Les jours passent et Kurt se sent mieux. Ou moins mal. Il mange avec plus d'appétit et parle un peu plus. Il dort un peu moins, mais son sommeil est toujours agité. Il se prend même à redouter de s'endormir. Il ferme amèrement les yeux.

Il ferme son œil gauche, parce que de toute façon, le droit ne veut toujours pas s'ouvrir.

Son père l'avait prévenu. Kurt entend encore ses mots.

- Tu es sur ?

- Kurt, c'est encore récent, ce n'est pas très ... je ne veux pas que tu ... Les docteurs ont dit que ...

Mais Kurt s'en fichait. Il voulait voir, et les paroles rassurantes de son père ne faisaient que l'inquiéter un peu plus.

Il veut voir son reflet.

Il a déjà imaginé. Il veut voir.

Il regrette.

Lorsqu'il passe devant le miroir de la petite salle de bain, il a instant incompréhension. Une seconde. Ou peut être deux.

_Non._

Non, ce n'est pas lui.

Mais il est la. Juste la.

Il se sent mal. Il n'arrive pas à se fixer. Son ventre se tord et il se précipite dehors, sentant déja les larmes couler. Il sent les bras de son père l'entourer.

Et, pour la première fois, ce n'est absolument pas rassurant.

* * *

Kurt a envie de vomir.

Kurt a envie de vomir quand il repense à ce qu'il a vu.

Ils l'avaient prévenu.

Que les cicatrices étaient récentes.

Que c'était "impressionnant".

Et dés qu'il ferme les yeux, Kurt les revoie. Elles sont la. Elles s'étendent sur plus de la moitié de son visage. Elles sont rouges, boursoufflées, et se s'entremêlent comme des lianes. Son œil droit est toujours fermé, cerclé de bleu et gonflé.

Il n'est même pas sur de se reconnaitre.

Et tout le terrifie.

* * *

Alors, Kurt à cette rage contre le monde entier.

Et contre lui même, surtout.

Mais il n'arrive pas à l'exprimer.

Il sait que ses amis sont venu, quand il était encore dans le coma. Ils ont laissés des cadeaux. Parfois même des mots.

Mais il ne les a pas vu.

Il ne veut pas. Il ne peut pas.

* * *

Kurt n'a pas pleuré. Pas depuis la première fois qu'il a affronté le miroir.

La majorité de la journée, il reste allongé. Il fixe son regard sur le bouquet de fleur qui trône sur la petite table à ses cotés, sur la fenêtre qui donne sur les immeubles dans face, ou sur les infirmières qui passent dans le couloir. Elles semblent toujours pressées.

Ses pensées s'emmêlent. Et il préfère ça. C'est encore pire, quand il pense trop.

* * *

Il sort de l'hôpital, une semaine plus tard.

Il n'a pas d'autres séquelles. Uniquement les cicatrices.

Celles sur son visage.

Celles sur son torse. Toute la partie droite, encore une fois. Elles s'étendent sur son épaule. Son avant bras. Il n'a pas encore osé vraiment les regarder. Mais ils sait qu'elles sont moins rouges. Moins boursoufflées que celles qui lui font si peur.

Kurt a toute ces cicatrices la.

Et celles qu'on ne voit pas.

* * *

_Dalton._

Les bâtiments sont vieux. Vraiment vieux. Et vraiment différents de ce que Kurt connait. De McKinley.

En tout et pour tout, Kurt a raté trois mois de cours, ce qui est, d'après la plupart des professeurs, est tout à fait rattrapable.

Kurt ne peut pas retourner à Mc Kinley. Ou, dans tout les cas, il s'en est persuadé.

Il ne veut pas revoir ces visages connus. Voir les regards changer sur son passage. Essayé de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Burt a fait des pieds et des mains pour que son fils soit accepté à Dalton. Et Kurt reprend aujourd'hui.

* * *

Kurt évite les autres lycéens. Pas uniquement les groupes. Tout les autres élèves.

Il parle aussi peu que possible. S'assoit au fond de la classe. Rase les murs après les cours.

Pourtant, ils ont tous l'air gentils. Ou sympa. Ou les deux. Un certain Nick tente même souvent d'engager la conversation. Mais Kurt panique. Il a peur de la pitié qu'on pourrait lui porter. Des regards qu'on lui lance. De ses propres réactions.

Et tout les matins, il passe un tant encore plus infini à se préparer.

Il essaye de plaquer une mèche de cheveux sur son front, pour cacher un peu. Il applique une couche de fond de teint, une couche de poudre, pour tenter de masquer un peu. C'est devenu un automatisme. Il ne regarde même plus vraiment son reflet. Il ne prend plus aucun plaisir à tout ça. Il camoufle, c'est tout.

* * *

C'est un lundi midi comme tout les autres. Plus exactement, c'est le deuxième lundi midi que Kurt passe à Dalton. Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis son arrivée.

Installé sur une des tables les plus isolées du réfectoire, il pique quelques légumes avec sa fourchette, avant de les reposer un peu plus loin. Il avait nettement moins d'appétit. Nettement moins d'appétit qu'avant rectifie t'il.

L'ambiance est bruyante et il a plutôt mal au crane. De temps en temps, il essaye de capter une conversation à la table voisine, mais il a du mal à se concentrer.

Alors, il observe, beaucoup.

- Hey, je peux m'assoir ?

La voix résonne aux oreilles de Kurt et il sursaute brusquement, sortant de sa rêverie. Levant les yeux, il découvre le jeune brun, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

_Sebastian Smythe._

Kurt le connait. De nom. Ou peut être ... de réputation ? Il sait qu'il est le leader des Warblers, la chorale du lycée, qu'il joue à lacrosse... Et qu'on repend une dizaine de rumeurs par jour à son sujet. Sa liste de conquêtes est apparemment aussi longue que son bras.

Kurt fronce les sourcils. Il a du se tromper de table.

Mais le Warblers ne semble même pas avoir attendue de réponse, tirant déjà une des chaises pour s'y assoir nonchalamment, une petite moue aux lèvres.

Il commence à manger silencieusement, observant toujours Kurt. Celui ci n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux, jetant simplement quelques regards furtifs de temps en temps.

- Alors, t'en penses quoi ? De Dalton, j'veux dire. On m'a dit que tu venais d'un de ces lycée public, la, Mc Kinley je crois ? Ca doit bien te changer, lâche finalement le jeune homme, un petit sourire en coin.

Kurt ne répond pas, les yeux de nouveau fixés sur son assiette.

-Et, beh, on m'avais aussi dit que t'étais pas bavard, mais à ce point la ... reprend Sebastian avec un léger rire.

- Et qui t'as dit tout cela ? soupire Kurt d'un ton sec, une main nerveusement plaquée sur la table, son regard tremble un peu et il n'ose pas regarder le lycéen dans les yeux.

Peut être qu'il vient juste pour se moquer. Pour s'amuser. Peut être que c'est un stupide défi entre copains. Ou peut être qu'il a pitié. Kurt voit défiler un million de possibilités et il a juste envie de s'en aller.

- J'ai mes sources, répond le brun avec un franc sourire. On a rarement des nouveaux en cours d'année, il faut bien s'informer, continue t'il avec un clin d'œil.

Kurt hausse distinctement un sourcil mais ne répond pas.

- Mmh, je ne me suis pas encore présenté, il me semble ? Sebastian Smythe, dit il en tendant franchement la main à Kurt.

- "Je sais" est tout ce qu'il trouve à répondre dans un premier temps, et son camarade n'en sourit qu'un peu plus.

- Ku- Kurt Hummel, bredouille t'il finalement en saisissant la main tendue.

* * *

Sebastian Smythe est obstiné. Plus que Nick. Et plus que les autres élèves.

Tout les midis, il vient s'assoir avec Kurt. Et il parle. Souvent tout seul, même si Kurt place parfois un mot, par-ci par-la.

Il le salue dans les couloirs et ne rate jamais une occasion d'essayer de discuter.

Kurt, lui, tente plutôt de l'éviter. Il n'arrive pas à le lire, et il se méfie du jeune homme, même si sa compagnie n'est pas toujours désagréable.

- _Pourquoi ?_

- Pourquoi quoi ?

C'est l'interclasse, et les deux adolescents sont adossés contre un des murs de la vieille bâtisse. Plus exactement, Kurt était adossé la, et Sebastian est venu s'ajouter.

- J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, tu sais, murmure finalement Kurt, tentant d'articuler au mieux chaque mots.

- Pitié ne fait même pas partie de mon vocabulaire, reprend sérieusement Sebastian.

Le vent souffle et Kurt est obligé de se battre avec une de ses mèches de cheveux qui ne veut pas rester en place. Il préfère ça, l'occupation meublant le silence grésillant qui suit.

- T'as besoin d'un ami, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un a qui parler, continue le brun. _Deal_ ?

Kurt n'est pas sur que ce soit une vrai question. Et il n'aime pas le ton que prend le jeune homme. Il n'aime pas son sourire en coin et son air plutôt prétentieux. Puis, des amis, il en a.

- _Deal_, murmure t'il finalement.


End file.
